Everything Changes
by Limxuxu09
Summary: College just started and Madison Finn had chosen to start her independent life far from home. However, she is to come across with people she never knew would bring so much change in her life...
1. The Meet Up

AUTHORS'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction. They belong to Laura Dower. I also don't live in the US so I don't have that much knowledge on the schools there so sorry for my lack of inaccuracy in terms of that. Furthermore, I was only able to read the series until the 19th and the first special edition. I just read before that at the last book, Hart Jones had to go away but I'm not really sure if that was correct. Apologies again for other errors on my understanding with the book.

Comments, suggestions, and violent reactions would be very much welcome! Thank you!

……….

"There it is! _Fundamentals of Biochemistry!_" Madison exclaimed happily.

Madison Finn instantly covered her mouth upon realizing how loud her voice had been. Luckily, no one reprimanded her inside the library for being so noisy. With care, she slowly pulled the old and heavy book from the shelf which was filled with other Science-related books.

The freshman student of University of Pennsylvania headed towards the nearby table. It had only been a week since college started yet Madison felt like she's already behind her studies. Her professors were giving them loads of homework and projects and she knew it's just the beginning of her hectic college life.

Once settled, Madison pulled out her brand new orange laptop. It was her mom's "going away to college" gift to her. Thought it was the same color as her old computer, the features were definitely much better.

Madison slowly fingered its shiny keys and logged her password. A photo of her and her three lifelong friends, Aimee Gillespie, Fiona Waters and Lindsay Frost popped out as a desktop background. It was a shot taken during their last days together in the Far Hills beach before their independent lives started out. They were all laughing over a joke Walter Diaz, Fiona's steady boyfriend and Madison's best guy friend said while taking that picture. Now, hers truly was in Philadelphia with the hopes of become a vet someday, Lindsay taking up Musical Theatre in New York Film Academy, Aimee pursuing her dreams as a dancer got accepted in Juilliard, and Fiona becoming a Computer Science major in Massachusetts Institute of Technology with a soccer varsity scholarship under her belt.

With a smile, Madison put on her eyeglasses and diverted her attention over the Biochemistry book.

"Madison Finn?"

Madison looked up when she heard her name called. In front of her stood a tall guy with dark brown hair with a medium physique. He has on a long black shirt with his sleeves pulled up and a pair of khaki pants. Hanging on his shoulder was a large brown body bag with several books on his arms.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to locate in her memory the familiar face in front of her.

The guy chuckled and placed the books he's carrying on the table. "Hart Jones? Remember?"

Madison felt a tingling sensation upon realizing who he was. Of course how could she forget her very first crush back in 7th grade? More so, he was her very first boyfriend. However, the Hart Jones who had moved away from home she had known looked boyish then. The Hart Jones in front of her looked more matured and, well, good-looking.

Closing her mouth from shock, a shaky smile appeared on her face. "Hart! What a surprise!" she cried.

Someone shushed them from behind that made Madison bit her lips. Hart laughed softly again.

"Mind if I…?" Hart asked and tilted his head towards the table.

"Sure," Madison whispered as she moved away her stuff so Hart could place his.

She could not believe that Hart was really in front of her now. When he left, they still tried to communicate with each other like in a long distance relationship. But after some time, they kind of lost touch.

"You look really different," he admitted. "Your hair is longer and surprisingly, you're wearing eyeglasses."

"I know," she laughed and removed her glasses. "But I just wear them when I'm using the computer. Opposite to me, you're no longer wearing yours."

"Contact lenses," Hart explained, pointing at his eyes. "So… How have you been? How's everything been in Far Hills?"

Madison was about to divulge on him everything he missed back home when they heard the same person asked them again to be quiet. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and shook her head. She noticed her male company check his watch and groaned.

"I didn't realize it's that late already. Just 10 more minutes before my next class," he complained, preparing to leave.

"Um, so I'll see you around?" Madison blurted out, her heart beating twice its normal rate.

Hart stood up and carried his stuff. "Sure. How about breakfast tomorrow?" he offered.

"T-that would be great," she replied, trying not to stutter from nervousness.

The two exchanged numbers with Hart saying that he'll just text her where they will meet. With a last wave, he finally said goodbye and left.

Madison placed her hands on her cheek, checking her temperature. Did Hart notice her blushing throughout their exchange? She could not wait to reconnect with the guy she had been liking for forever. The thought made her giddy as she stood up and fixed her stuff as well for her next class.


	2. The Surprise

_BalletGrl: I cannot believe you saw Hart there! It's like destiny! _

_MadFinn: I cannot believe you still have that username Aim! :)_

_Wetwinz: HAHA maddie_

_BalletGrl: What's wrong with my username? :(_

_MadFinn: LOL! Kidding! _

_BalletGrl: I can NOT believe Fiona and Egg are in college together! Are you two like living with each other now?_

_Wetwinz: OC not! My parents won't approve *blushes*_

_MadFinn: Come on Aim don't tease the lovebirds._

_Wetwinz: It's almost time Maddie. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Hart?_

_MadFinn: It's not a DATE! It's just two old friends hanging out okay?_

_BalletGrl: Yeah right Maddie! I'll just pretend I believe you. Don't forget to wear your moonstone earrings. I know you've had them since 7th grade but they've always looked great on you._

_Wetwinz: And let your hair down. You look pretty that way._

_MadFinn: Done. Done. Thanks for the support guys._

_BalletGrl: I still can't believe all of us are here chatting despite our hectic schedules._

_Wetwinz: Except Lindsay :(_

_MadFinn: I know. Her last email was like ages ago. She sounded really busy._

_BalletGrl: That's my roommate calling me. She asked if we want to practice. I have to go guys!_

_Wetwinz: I gotta go too. Got soccer practice in 15 minutes._

_MadFinn: Bye you guys! Missing you!_

_BalletGrl: Miss you more_

_Wetwinz: Miss you most LOL_

_MadFinn: *poof*_

After turning off her laptop, Madison last checked her reflection on the mirror. She wished her new roommate, Jenna Miller who also happened to be a fashion expert was here to compliment her on her outfit.

Remembering her bumping with Hart, she couldn't help but cringe at how she looked at that time. Her hair was pulled up messily, she wasn't wearing any make up and her long white sweater and black pants were too plain and boring. Now, she's more ready and prepared. She had put on her orange tunic and her short white cotton skirt with a pair of brown flat knitted boots. Following her best friends suggestions, she had her long brown hair brushed and hanging loosely and she had worn her moonstone earrings. Light makeup completed her look.

Madison checked her phone again to reread the message Hart sent her, indicating where they will meet up. It was a place near her dormitory and she loved their pancakes there. With a last check on the mirror, she grabbed her purse and left.

The place was surprisingly packed with students for a Friday morning. Luckily, Madison easily spotted Hart seated by the window. She couldn't help notice how cute he looked as he frown in concentration while reading the menu.

"Hey," Madison greeted, clutching her purse with her two hands.

Hart suddenly looked up, surprised. His mouth formed into a smile when he saw her. "Hey Maddie," he greeted as he stood up.

Madison giggled nervously. "Just call me 'Finnster'," she joked that made both of them laugh.

Hart pulled the chair for Madison which made her almost swoon. She could not believe how he had grown as a man. Once they've finally settled down, he then offered her the other menu.

"How did you know about this place? This is like my favorite café here in the campus," she gushed while scanning the menu.

"Um, well…" he mumbled. Madison did not see him look up behind her.

"Hi!" someone chirped in.

As a reaction, Madison looked behind her and saw a slender, petite girl with blond hair giving them a bright smile. She could not help but admire how pretty she was even without makeup and with a simple attire of a plain black shirt and khaki shorts.

"Um, Maddie this is…" Hart was saying but it seemed like Madison's hearing senses dispersed.

She watched as the new arrival stood beside Hart who in response suddenly stood up. It was not hard to miss how he instantly placed his hand behind the ball of her back - a subtle way of showing that they were a couple.

Madison felt herself heat up. A blush was forming on her face and it was from embarrassment. Hart has a girlfriend? He asked her out to meet his girlfriend?

"Hi Maddie!" the blond girl grinned. "Remember me? Vicky?"

"Huh?" was all Madison could say. She's still recovering from the sudden blow of realizing that she and Hart were not reconnecting as boyfriend and girlfriend like the last time.

"Victoria? Bigwheels?" the other woman tried again, a frown now appearing on her flawless face.

Hearing the name mentioned snapped Madison back to reality. "Vicky? Bigwheels? From Washington D.C.?" she asked incredulously.

Vicky laughed and nodded. "How have you been MadFinn?"

Madison's embarrassment was turned into shock when she realized that she really was standing in front of her old keypal, Bigwheels. She still could not believe it. It was a dream coming true. She had always considered Vicky as one of her best friends even though they could only communicate online. But as time passed by, their emailing just slowly stopped and Madison could not remember how and why.

Unsure on what to do, Vicky opened her arms with a sheepish grin. Madison hugged her shyly. "I cannot believe that you're finally standing in front of me!" she said, beaming.

"I know," Vicky chuckled.

The three finally sat down just as the waiter approached them. They all ordered pancakes and chocolate milkshakes. When their server finally left, Madison looked at the two people whom she used to be so close to.

"So you two know each other?" she asked.

Hart and Vicky exchanged knowing looks. It was Hart who first spoke up.

"Well, my parents decided to move to Washington D.C. when I turned 15," Hart started to explain. "And incidentally, we moved into Vicky's neighborhood."

"My mom convinced me to bring them a pie or something as a welcome to the new neighbors," Vicky continued. "They also told me about Hart that he's same age as me and I should befriend him."

"And then we started talking about where I came from," he added. "And when I mentioned Far Hills, she told me about her keypal which was you Maddie."

Vicky giggled, tossing her long hair. "I remember you talking about a guy you liked in your emails," she told Madison. "And imagine to my surprise that they suddenly moved in to that house beside ours."

Madison laughed along with them. "That's a really great story!" she exclaimed while shaking her head. "Why didn't you two ever tell me about it? You could have emailed me. This is really cool!"

Madison noticed the two looking at each other again. The guilt in their eyes was not hard to miss. She tried to rummage her memory how her communications with Hart and Vicky ended. If she could vaguely remember, the time she and Hart stopped emailing was almost the same time as she and Vicky did. It was like, they just slowly disappeared.

As much as Madison could remember, they were the ones who discontinued on emailing, not her. A sudden feeling of dread overwhelmed her, remembering Hart's gesture earlier of placing his hand behind Vicky's back. Did they stop getting in touch with her because they decided to become together? Did they not want to tell her anything, thinking that they might not even see her again? Were they even laughing at her behind her back that they both deserted her and then gained each other?

"Maddie? Are you okay? You look pale," Vicky said with concern.

Trying to get her attention, Vicky waved her hand in front of Madison's face.

"Maybe I should get her a glass water," Hart mumbled.

Madison could only partially hear Hart and Vicky's conversation. She could feel her whole blood draining from her face and then her whole body. It was just too much to take. The embarrassment she felt was coming back and it was only getting worse.

A phone suddenly rang that made Madison jump out and brought her back to reality. She looked up and her eyes landed on Vicky's worried ones and then on Hart's. All she wanted to do right now was to run away.

"Was that your phone?" Hart asked.

Madison instantly pulled her phone from her purse. The name of her roommate, Jenna Stuart was flashing on the screen. "Um, excuse me," she choked and stood up.

Madison barely saw Hart and Vicky exchange a worried glance as she walked out of the café to speak to the caller.

"Jenna?" she answered.

"Maddie! Were you doing something? Did I disturb you?" Jenna exclaimed on other line.

"N-no," Madison stuttered. "What's up?"

"Oh yeah, so some of my friends are gonna go see a movie in an hour. I think I remember you saying you're meeting someone for breakfast but I was spacing out that time so I thought of asking. Would you like to come?"

Madison breathed a sigh of a relief. Jenna was a lifesaver! She could not think of any other way to escape from seeing her best keypal and her old boyfriend fall in love in front of her face. "I'm so there," she replied.

"Are you okay? You sound weird," her roommate asked.

"I'll tell you later," Madison brushed away. "Where should I meet you?"

"In the dorm."

"See you later then."

"Byeeeeee!"

Placing back her phone to her purse, she sighed again, preparing herself to face the two people she seemed to not want to see ever again.

"Here goes nothing," she mumbled to herself, going back to the restaurant.

Though Madison already sensed the real deal between the two, she was not prepared to see them hold hands and gaze at each other lovingly. Vicky was the first to see her arrive and instantly pulled away from Hart.

"Maddie!" the petite girl cried, standing up with Hart following.

"Hey guys," Madison greeted awkwardly. "Listen, I'm sorry to ruin this reunion but I forgot that I had to go meet up my roommate."

"How about your breakfast?" Hart asked.

Madison felt a little angry when she heard that. Does he actually think she still has the appetite to eat most especially with them after everything that had happened? Hastily, she pulled some bills from her purse. "Here, I don't feel like eating anymore."

She was almost at the door when she heard her name called. As she stopped and looked back, Vicky was already walking towards her.

"Madison, I know you're angry at us," Vicky said. "We did not mean to hurt you. We're really so-"

"Please don't apologize," Madison interrupted. She laughed bitterly and shook her head. "I feel like an idiot."

Vicky sighed and looked at the other girl pleadingly.

It was too much for Madison. She then gave a last nod and walked away with her head held up high. Making sure that she's finally far enough from them to not be seen, the tears she'd been holding up finally burst out.


	3. The Friends

"That girl is a wolf, Maddie," Aimee complained disgustedly on the screen of Madison's laptop.

The two University of Pennsylvania freshmen just arrived at their dormitory from the movies and what Madison first did was to go online. Luckily, Aimee was lurking around on the internet. They decided to go on a webcam chat.

"I agree with you Aimee," Jenna butted in and positioned herself in front of the camera beside Madison.

"Oh hey Jenna, I didn't know you were there," Aimee greeted with a wave.

Since Madison often chats with Aimee and Fiona through webcam when Jenna is around, they kind of knew each other already. It was surprising how her two best friends easily got along with her roommate.

"So have you seen that Vicky girl Maddie was talking about?" Aimee asked Jenna while brushing her blonde hair thoughtfully.

"Not really but I heard she was really ugly," Jenna responded, crunching her nose as she leaned her arm on the desk.

"Guys! I can't believe this! You're being mean," Madison spoke up, raising her hands as if to stop them.

Her roommate tossed her red hair while rolling her eyes. "We're just trying to cheer you up Maddie."

"Well, it's not working," Madison argued. "And she is still my friend."

"WAS your friend," the person on the screen corrected as she pointed her brush on them. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had an online friend whom you practically consider your BFF?"

"Who also happened to be a boyfriend stealer," Jenna added.

"Jenna!" Madison exclaimed.

Her roommate just shrugged as if to say "What? It's true!" with a toss of her hair.

"Okay Maddie, I'll start being reasonable," Aimee said, her tone becoming serious. "If you think about it, no one really knows if you and Hart will still see each other ever. So maybe he already accepted that fact and decided to open up himself to someone else. It just happened that THAT someone else was your keypal, Vicky."

"I know that," Madison sighed. "I've been thinking about it the whole time and realized it was not their fault."

"What I didn't like about it was how they handled it," Jenna explained. "They should've told you instead of just… Poof!"

"Now that was mean," Aimee pointed out. "But Maddie, you're pretty and smart and nice. Eventually, you'll meet someone better whom you can really have for keeps. Those kind of people are so not worth your time. Anyway I, Fiona, Lindsay and Jenna will always be here for you."

Madison smiled at her best friend. Just like always, she had said the right thing to make her feel better. "But it still hurts," she murmured.

"Of course it does, you just had your heart broken! I'd be surprised if you'll say you're having a great time right now," Jenna cried. "Tell you what, Zeta Phi Beta is having a party tonight that is open to everybody."

It was Madison's time to crunch her nose. He roommate was the party-type of girl but she just never was one. It was kind of crazy to think that hanging out with some random people could be very therapeutic. Especially that she's got too much school work to do.

"That sounds fun!" Aimee grinned. "I wish I could be with you right now, Maddie. I really do. But you should come to the party. Meet new people."

"That's a crazy idea, Jenna," Madison said, shaking her head. "Plus, I've got too much stuff to do."

"I can not believe this," Jenna said as she threw her hands up. "How long have you been in college Maddie? Days? You should just chill out."

"I have to agree with her," Aimee nodded. She then glanced at her watch to check the time. "Okay, it's almost time for my next class. I have to go."

"So soon?" Madison frowned.

Aimee sighed. "Yeah I know. I'll contact you soon. I love you Maddie," she said with a flying kiss and a wave. "Bye Jenna."

The two roommates finally said goodbye and Aimee disappeared from the screen.

Trying to distract herself, Madison opened a word file on her computer and continued with her paper. She was so determined to focus on her studies and nothing else.

"Okay nerd girl, are you up for my plan?" Jenna asked as she stood up with her hands on her waist.

"Nope. I have to study," Madison answered quickly, not looking up from her laptop.

The other girl groaned. She instantly pulled Madison's chair which rolled away from the desk.

"Hey!" Madison complained trying to get away.

Unfortunately, Jenna was a lot stronger. "No Maddie, I'm not budging."

Finally the weaker one gave up. Madison sighed and crossed her arms over chest childishly. "Fine! But I better enjoy this, Jenna, or else."

The redhead chuckled. "Leave it to me."


	4. The Party

"Hello," Madison answered, her phone tucked between her ear and shoulder.

She was almost out of breath as she ran around their room, preparing for the party that night. Jenna was already waiting outside with some of the sorority pledges.

"Hey there honeybear," a familiar voice said on the other line.

"Mom! I miss you!" she exclaimed, feeling relieved.

A sensation of warmth overwhelmed her as if she's a little girl again who just wanted to spend as much time with her mom. Since both of them were often busy with their own stuff, they seldom talk to each other anymore.

"I miss you too!" mom responded. "How are you? How's school?"

The mother and daughter went on talking about school and work. They also mentioned how much they missed their pug, Phineas who just died last year. Madison was just about to tell her mom on her collision with Hart when she heard Jenna calling her. Unwillingly, she finally said goodbye to her mom with a promise of calling soon.

Madison, Jenna and two other girls, namely Jessica and Winnie hopped in an SUV car waiting outside their dormitory. Two guys, talking about football were seated in front. The one on the passenger's seat was Jake Ramirez, a tall beefy guy who just started dating Jenna.

Madison almost fell on her chair when she recognized who was driving. Surprise, surprise! Another old friend from home.

"Drew Maxwell? From Far Hills? Is that you?" she shrieked.

The chuckle from the driver's seat could easily be heard. It was kind of a deep throaty laugh that gave Madison the chills. She couldn't help but blush when she realized how she sounded earlier.

"Oops! I must have sounded like a fan girl," she giggled.

"You sure did," Jenna joked and they all laughed.

It had been years since Madison and Drew saw each other. After their graduation in Middle School, The Maxwell family had also moved away. As far as Madison could remember, Drew was going out with a nice girl called Elaine Minami. She's pretty curious what happened with the two of them. And surprisingly, she seemed too eager to have a chat with Drew.

Luckily, the drive to the Zeta Phi Beta house was a short one. Everybody in the car hopped out of the car as they started moving along with the sound that filled the surrounding. The place was already packed with people and the party had just started.

"Let's go, Maddie," Jenna said excitedly as she pulled Madison with her arm.

The other girl wanted to refuse since she wanted to wait for Drew who was out to park his car but her party-lover roommate was too persistent. Their group entered the place, dancing along with everybody else. Obviously, the music inside was much louder, making it harder for them to communicate.

Though she tried to blend in, Madison felt a little left out. Not just because she felt underdressed with her simple gray dress shirt and white sneakers but because this was never her kind of party.

Back at home, she loved going to parties but she usually goes to those which only consist of small group of close friends. In this environment, she did not know anybody at all except her roommate. Some of her classmates were also there who said hi to her but she could not really consider them as friends yet.

Madison decided to stay near the food table. At first, Jenna was hanging out with her but ever since Jake had asked her to dance, the New Yorker had been hanging out by herself.

Her spot was the perfect area to people watch. Other guys, some she knew and some she have never met before, tried asking her to dance but she declined. Even in college, the idea of dancing still terrified her. At this moment, she suddenly felt homesick. She missed her best friends, her mom, her dad. She missed living in Far Hills.

A feeling of regret overwhelmed her and she could not help wishing that she just stayed in their dorm and chatted with her mom. With a sigh, Madison bent down to the food table to get her 4th cup of punch. There were alcoholic beverages being served but she was never much of a drinker.

"Hiya babe, wanna get jiggy with it?" someone said from behind her.

Madison looked around and laughed when she recognized who it was. "Get jiggy with it?"

Drew Maxwell joined in with his throaty deep laugh. "That was kind of lame, huh?"

The two snickered while Madison studied him.

Saying that Drew matured over the years would be an understatement. The guy in front of her seemed like a different person from the boy she used to hangout back in Mrs. Wing's class.

Now, Drew Maxwell was a lot taller and he seemed to have been working out. It showed even over his black shirt and khaki pants. For a rich guy, he seemed to dress simple though his shiny car says otherwise. His brown hair, cut into layers was a little longer than the usual. The only giveaway for Madison that he really was the Drew back in 7th grade was his eyes.

But that's not what the only thing that did not change and would never change. Drew was Hart's cousin and as she remembered it clearly, they were very close. Madison winced at the thought of Drew possibly knowing about what happened earlier.

"Madison?" Drew asked, waving a hand in front of her.

Realizing that her mouth had been hanging open, Madison instantly recovered and played it cool. Was she just gawking at Drew? "Oh! I'm just surprised to see you here."

Worry lines formed on his forehead. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, no," she giggled. "Definitely a good thing."

Drew's frown turned into a smile. "Thank goodness for that," he chuckled.

Silence fell over them though everywhere, they could hear people laughing and shouting along with the loud music.

"It's too loud in here don't you think?" Drew suddenly said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I can't even hear myself think anymore," Madison joked as she looked around the chaotic place.

He laughed at that and she could not believe he thought her lame overused joke was funny. Or maybe he was just nervous?

"So, wanna hangout somewhere less noisy?" Drew asked.

He brushed away strands of his hair from his face and his female companion could not help but stare again. It seemed like he was doing it in slow motion and Madison found something attractive about it.

Suddenly realizing what she's doing again, she looked down on her sneakers and nodded. Why was she blushing furiously? It's just Drew for goodness's sake!


	5. The Talk

Sharing a few laughs, Madison and Drew chatted about their younger days together. They would often mention some of the funniest moments they spent with their friends. Not once was Hart's name brought up in their conversation despite his presence being a major part of their live. It was as if both of them knew there's something awkward about including him to their discussion.

The childhood friends walked and talked at the same time, approaching a much quieter area by the pool. They sat on a wide rainbow-colored hammock with some lights surrounding them. There was no one else in there. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves inside the house where the festivity is in full blast.

A comfortable silence overcame them as they slowly swayed the hammock. Madison felt little lightheaded at the setting. The water from the pool was giving them a calming effect and the party seemed far away.

"I think there's something we've been avoiding to talk about, don't you think?" Drew suddenly spoke with a smirk.

Madison sighed deeply. "I saw him this morning," she said silently. "And I've met his girlfriend."

Both of them had grown quiet again but unlike before, the tension was visible.

The same bitter laugh came from her mouth again. She felt like crying. "The worst part is… I know the girl."

Drew's head snapped up and he gazed at Madison, surprise in his features. "You knew Vicky?"

She chuckled. "I used to exchange emails with her when we were still in 7th grade. We were 'keypals'. I considered her as one of my best friends."

"Considered?" he teased. "So now she's an enemy like Poison Ivy?"

Madison's jaw dropped. "Of course not! She's not as bad as Ivy," she argued, pertaining to their enemy back in 7th grade.

Another sigh escaped her mouth. "I don't know anymore," she shrugged then shook her head. "It feels like they betrayed me. I wish they told me about their relationship or something. I remember how Vicky and I promised to not hide anything from each other. I wish they didn't leave me out. Instead, they decided to drop me and maybe they even hope I'll just forget about them. Like they never existed in my life or they prefer to pretend that I never existed in theirs."

Nobody spoke for a while. Madison could feel her heart breaking again over her recollection. Everything was changing so fast in her life and she can't even keep up with it anymore. Here are the people she thought she knew yet everything was on backwards in such a painful way.

"Let's not talk about me anymore," she suggested, shaking the sad feeling. "How about you? How are you and Elaine?"

Drew guffawed at the statement. "Where were you Maddie? That was like ages ago," he said, shaking his head.

Madison rolled her eyes. "Well, sorry. We've never kept in touch when your family moved away," she reminded him. "What happened to the two of you?"

He glided his hand over his hair with a sigh. "I don't really know. I guess people just change."

Madison crossed her arms over her chest. "I know what you mean."

Silence again. The hammock was still gradually moving.

"So I guess the reason you're here is because you and Hart are kind of a package deal, huh?" she asked, glancing at the man beside her.

Drew snorted. "Is not. Hart and I can make our own decisions thank you very much."

"I thought you're very close to your cousin."

"_Was _Maddie," he mumbled. He gently lied down with his arms crossed over his chest. "He and I kind of got into a fight a few years ago. We haven't talked to each other since then."

Madison did the same. Their arms were already touching as they swayed the hammock with their legs. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't like that he's with Vicky," he replied with distaste.

"So you like her too?"

"No."

"Then why?"

The hammock suddenly stopped moving. Drew quickly sat up. Madison was about to do the same when he leaned over her. She caught her breath upon realizing that their faces were just a few inches apart from each other.

"Because I said he's missing out on someone better," he murmured.

Madison's attention was suddenly on Drew's lips. She could feel her own heart beat quickening, comprehending what was about to happen. At that moment, nothing mattered except the closeness of his body to hers. Slowly, she closed her eyes ready for that kiss.

A sound of giggles brought them back to reality. Drew instantly pulled away and Madison opened her eyes. They noticed an outline of a man and a woman approaching them. The couple was holding each other's hands and laughing over something they were talking about.

Madison felt her stomach dropped when it became clearer who the intruders were. The same for the arriving couple who stopped and gazed at the two people on the hammock. The male was the one who pulled away.

"Hart?" Madison croaked.

"Maddie?" the male responded. He was a little wobbly showing that he already had too much to drink.

Vicky took Hart's arm and tried pulling him back to the house. "Let's just go," she muttered.

Surprisingly, Hart didn't budge. He kept on staring incredulously at the two people in front of him, his glance moving from one to the other. Drew swiftly stood up and pulled Madison farther from Hart. He threw his arms protectively around her.

"Hart!" the petite blond cried, still trying to yank her boyfriend away.

"Maddie…" Hart gasped as if begging for her to explain what's going on. He tried to approach her but Drew warned him to stay back by placing his hand over his cousin's chest.

"Just go, Hart," Drew said firmly.

Madison was too shocked to say anything. Her eyes were still on the guy she liked for a very long time. She could not understand why Hart was acting this way given that he's with his girlfriend right now.

A few seconds had passed but it felt like hours for all of them. The atmosphere has that stiffness as if a fight was about to break out. Hart looked at Drew then at Madison. His face was masked of a person in pain. Finally feeling defeated, he walked away wobbling with the guidance of his girlfriend who gave them an apologetic look.

As soon as Hart and Vicky were gone, Drew threw his arms around the still dazed Madison. "It's okay Maddie, you can relax now," he whispered to her ears while rubbing her back.

Feeling herself weakening, Madison broke into a sob.


	6. The Time

Madison cried for a few minutes while Drew tried to comfort her by stroking her hair. Neither of them spoke up until the torn woman declared that she wanted to go home.

"I'll drive you to your dormitory," Drew offered.

Madison shook her. "I'd rather walk," she mumbled.

After some time of persuading, they finally went to his car. Drew suggested that they look for Jenna but Madison refused, not wanting to spoil her roommate's time with her date. She also did not want to ruin Drew's night but he was too persistent. In some way, the evening was already over for both of them, thanks to the incident with Hart and Vicky.

As the car drove away, Drew could not help but shoot worried glances at the girl beside him. Seated on the passenger's seat, Madison seemed to have calmed down whom only had her eyes fixed on the road. But it was obvious that she had a lot on her mind right now.

Upon their arrival at the dormitory, nobody moved.

Madison breathed deeply. "Thanks for the ride, Drew," she said quietly, unable to look him straight into his eyes.

Drew slowly touched her hand that was resting on her lap. When she didn't pull away, he wrapped his hands around hers. "Will you be okay alone?" he asked, full of concern.

"I'm fine."

As Madison was about to hop out of the car, Drew stopped her by not letting go of his hold.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

With a sigh, Madison faced Drew without looking directly at him. The blotchiness of her eyes was very noticeable. There was sadness in it and somehow apologetic. "I'm just so confused right now, Drew," she explained. "I might go home tomorrow to see my dad and my mom. I just… really need some time to think. You know, about Hart and Vicky… about you."

When she said the last phrase, they caught each other's eyes. Drew saw something in them that made him want to hold her and assure her everything's okay. But there's something too that's asking to give her some space.

Unable to argue any further, Drew nodded. With a squeeze of his hand, Madison gave a sad smile and went out of the car. She walked inside their dormitory, not daring to look back.

The following day, Madison decided to go visit her family in New York through a two-hour bus ride. She slept along the way and woke up feeling happy as she savoured the familiar scent and surroundings of her hometown.

Upon her arrival on her dad's porch, Stephanie, her dad and even her three-year-old half-sister Rebecca came out to welcome her. All the homesickness and stressed she was experiencing slowly disappeared as she enjoyed her time with her family.

For the whole morning, Madison played with her baby sister whom she adored so much and their very own pug, Max who looked so much like her Phinnie. It was sweet how close Becky was to their puppy, just like how she was with Phin.

In the afternoon, she went to visit the Far Hills Animal Shelter where Dan Ginsburg, one of her friends was currently working as a nurse with his mother, Eileen. It was fun to dish dirt about everything he knew in their town since he was the only one who stayed from their group of friends. The biggest news to her was Ivy Daly's pregnancy. Dan mentioned the name of the guy who knocked her off but it didn't sound familiar to Madison.

At night, she just chatted with her dad over some champagne. Stephanie soon joined them when Becky was finally asleep. They talked about her college life and how she was coping up with the new arrangements. She did not dare mention her troubles when it comes to guys.

The following day, Madison borrowed her father's car and drove to her mom's. When she arrived, her mother ran out of their home and threw her arms around her daughter. It was obvious how they missed each other so much. The two did some of the household chores at home. They also called Gramma Helen and then spent some more time in the garden.

Madison could sense that her mother was lonely because of her being far away and their pug being gone. Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if she made the right decision for her career. Despite it all, she's very sure her mother was very proud of her.

In the afternoon, Madison went back to the Animal Shelter again while her mom worked. She went back home with a surprise of a new baby beagle which she'd been planning to give her mom even before she went to college. Since the puppy is a girl, they could not name her Phineas. Plus, it would be too painful for Madison even though it had been a year since he was gone. At last, they decided on calling their new puppy 'Penny' from the word 'Pennsylvania'.

That night, Madison finally said goodbye to her mother. It was a hard farewell for both of them that they even cried. She drove back to her dad's to return the car she borrowed and her dad brought her to the bus station.

Once settled down on her seat in the bus, Madison glanced outside again as she watched her dad drove off. It was a fun weekend for her, to be able to spend more time with her family. Unfortunately, as soon as she's back to Philadelphia, there's no more running away. She had to face the music. Madison groaned just by thinking about it. How could her life be more troubled not by her studies but by her relationship with the opposite sex?


	7. The Chat

_BalletGrl: Omigod Maddie what happened to you?_

_Wetwins: Yeah we were so worried about you. We didn't know if you were still alive or what._

_BalletGrl: Totally. No email or text message at all for 2 days._

_MadFinn: I'm sorry guys. I went home to see my family and I didn't have the chance to go online._

_Wetwins: Something is up if you had to go home._

_BalletGrl: Yeah Maddie. So spill!_

Madison stopped from typing. It was a Monday morning and as soon as she woke up, she instantly went online hoping to email her best friends. However, Aimee and Fiona were already chatting and freaking out about her.

It was easier to show that everything was all right with her parents but with her best friends, it's a different story. She wasn't able to talk to them in the weekend so for sure, they will grill her with questions. Good thing Lindsay was still too busy so that's one less person on her tails.

_BalletGrl: Maddie, you there?_

_Wetwins: Must be crying now. Are you all right?_

_MadFinn: Can we talk about something else? How are you and Egg, F?_

_Wetwins: Oh you know, just had one of our petty fights again so we're not talking as of the moment. Let's change the subject please._

_BalletGrl: Wait. What happened? I wonder what the reason is now LOL_

_Wetwins: He just thinks that every guy who talks to me wants to flirt with me Puh-LEASE!_

_BalletGrl: Well you have that flirty aura, Fiona. I can't blame Egg! :p_

_MadFinn: LOL! _

_Wetwins: :( I do not! Is it wrong to be nice? _

_MadFinn: Just kidding. But Fiona, Egg is just being EGG._

_BalletGrl: Typical EGG._

_Wetwins: Ugh! Whatever! How about you Aim?_

_BalletGrl: Well, there's this really cute guy in our class. Some says he's a gay but those who said it are the gay ones so I bet they're just hoping he is._

_MadFinn: Ooh men in leotards. That's very masculine, Aim._

_Wetwins: Haha! I bet you love his pirouettes!_

_BalletGrl: In fact I do! WTH is wrong with that? His moves make me swoon! _

_MadFinn: Omigod! I can't believe this!_

_BalletGrl:You just wait and see. When I show him a picture, you'll be dropping your own men and hope he's yours._

_MadFinn: I don't think I want another man PLEASE!_

_Wetwins: Uh oh, what's wrong Maddie?_

_BalletGrl: Want to webcam? I still got about 5 minutes._

_Wetwins: Aim told me about the whole Vicky thing. What happened?_

Madison paused again unsure how to start. Her fingers seem to freeze just by the thought of telling them all that had happened.

_BalletGrl: We're getting old here Maddie._

_MadFinn: Um…_

_Wetwins: Well?_

_MadFinn: Drew is here._

_Wetwins: Seriously? :o_

_BalletGrl: WOW! That's like… WOW! Voice Conference NOW!_

The two logged out of their chat room to open a conference wherein they can hear each other's voices. Madison was reluctant to turn on her built-in microphone at first but finally gave in to her two persistent best friends.

"Omigod Maddie what happened?" Aimee squealed.

Fiona chuckled on the other line. "Walter just came into my room and he heard you, Aim. He said you sounded like a dying bird."

"Egg! Get out! We're having our female talks here and you're not invited," Aim exclaimed.

"Hey Egg," Madison greeted, trying to sound cheerful.

"Okay, he just left," Fiona laughed. "I was really surprised he came. I thought he's still mad at me."

"He loves you Fiona of course he won't stay mad at you for that long," Madison smile.

"Speaking of love, what's up with Drew, Maddie?" Aimee asked impatiently.

"Well, um," Madison started. "We almost kissed?"

"SHUT UP!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Fiona and Aimee started firing questions at the same time. It was harder for Madison to keep up which to answer so she just kept her mouth shut.

"Oh great, it's almost time for my class," Aimee moaned. "Chat you later guys."

The two available friends said goodbye to Aimee as she left their voice conference.

"How are you feeling?" Fiona asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm really confused right now, F," Madison admitted. She proceeded on telling everything from her feelings when she saw Vicky and Hart together and when Drew finally brought her back to the dormitory. The great thing about Fiona was that she listened to her story without making any side comments. She was also not a very judgmental person so she did not see Hart and Vicky as bad persons.

"I think Maddie it's obvious that Drew still likes you," Fiona commented.

"I can see that," Madison sighed while playing with her hair. "But I think I still like Hart. When I saw him with Vicky, it hurts."

"I also think Hart still likes you."

"Ugh! Fiona, that's confu-"

"Wait Maddie, just listen to me," Fiona interrupted. "I think Hart never really stopped from liking you. Even when he met Vicky, it's like there's something he's looking for that she was never able to fill in. He thought he was finally able to move on from you but what he did in the party says otherwise. And I think just like you, he's also confused because maybe he also likes Vicky. I mean, it's not impossible to like two persons at once."

Madison sighed again. "I know that."

"So I guess you realized that you like both Hart and Drew?"

"Are you kidding!" Madison exclaimed with disbelief. "Drew is just a friend to me."

"You just consider someone who you want to kiss a friend?" Fiona asked.

"Well, I won't mind kissing you," Madison teased.

They both laughed. "I'm straight Maddie if you haven't noticed," the person on the other line joked back.

"Gee it's hard to miss F cause you just happened to be with the same dorky guy since 7th grade!" she teased again.

"Okay stop!" Fiona laughed. Her voice became serious again. "Anyway Maddie, answer my question."

"Well," Madison pouted. "Maybe I was thinking of just kissing him at that time because I was miserable. Won't he seem like a rebound?"

"Hmmm," Fiona thought. "Were you feeling miserable at that time you almost kissed him?"

"Not really. I was actually enjoying myself with Drew. It was fun to hang around him. But that's what I feel with Egg and Dan too."

"So you wanted to kiss them too?"

"No!" Madison exclaimed, standing up. The thought of kissing Egg and Dan was just too much for her. "That never ever occurred to me."

"I'll be right back Maddie," was the last statement on the other line. Suddenly, there were muffled sounds that could be heard on Fiona's side.

As Madison waited for her best friend to come back, she tried to recall everything she and Fiona had talked about. Could it be possible that she sees Drew as more than a friend? Could she really want something more with him? Could she just easily forget about her feelings with Hart?

Madison heard a cough on Fiona's side but it was from a deeper voice. "Hey Madison."

"Egg!" she greeted. "What's up?"

"I'm taking my girlfriend from you now, okay?" he quipped. "And I heard everything you said about Hart and Drew. They're both great guys so I think you should listen to me."

"I'm not asking for any of your suggestions, Egg," Madison groaned. "They're not relevant to me."

She could hear Fiona laughing at the background. "Okay I'm bleeding right now," Egg complained, pretending to be hurt. "But just an advice Maddie, don't stress too much on guys. If they like you they'll do something about it."

Madison could hear so much fidgeting on the other line. It seemed like Fiona and Egg were arguing on who should speak up. "Okay Maddie, I have to go," Fiona called out.

"Bye Maddie," Egg butted in.

"Bye guys," Madison laughed as _Wetwins_ got disconnected.

With a sigh, the only student in the room stood up and started preparing the things she will bring for class. She placed her laptop and her books inside her bag. She then put on her orange shirt dress and her white clogs. Checking herself on the mirror, she had thought of what Egg had told her and realized he was right. There are more important things to worry about than those men.


	8. The Hot and the Cold

Madison's first quarter of the term was like a rollercoaster ride. Her professors started demanding more from their students and she could feel her head spinning just by thinking about it.

Most of her time was usually spent in the library whenever she could duck from being seen by Vicky. Lately, her ex-keypal had been on her case of reuniting and being friends again. She had even received several emails from Bigwheels, apologizing and wanting for them to start over. However, she was not able to reply to any of them not just because she didn't know how to respond but also because whenever she went online, they're usually devoted to chatting with Aimee and Fiona.

And when she's not chatting with her best friends, she's either talking to the phone with her parents and studying or doing her homework. She's more determined than ever to not be distracted and learn as much as she can to be a good animal doctor. That also applied to Drew and Hart.

What surprised her most is Drew's sudden coldness towards her. It was surprising how often they would bump onto each other whether on their way to their classes or just around the campus. At first, he would still acknowledge her presence but slowly, he seemed to have forgotten that they knew each other. Furthermore, Drew would often be seen hanging out with some girl. It seemed that the girl in his arms would change every week. Madison was more than bothered by Drew's change of attitude though she knew that she provoked him.

Hart, on the other hand, was acting much nicer to Madison. It was surprising for her not to see him hanging out with Vicky. They seldom see each other but when they do, Hart always tries to offer his help with school stuff and even often asks her out for breakfast emphasizing that it's just the two of them. This could only mean that he and Vicky were no longer in good terms. But somehow inside of her, she still had that angry feeling over what they had done. Gone were the days that seeing him made her heart flutter. Everything had changed. Whenever she saw Hart, she only felt pain in her chest.

When preliminary exams were finally done, it was like a breather for Madison. She focused too much on her studies and finally, she has the time to relax. However, relaxation is something she dreaded to happen. She hated having the time to think about anything else except her homework and projects.

"RoboMad, how were your exams?" Jenna asked as she fixed her hair with a curling iron. She and some of her friends were going out and she invited Madison to tag along. As usual, the other girl refused.

'RoboMad' was a nickname given to Madison because Jenna though she's like a robot when she's studying. It kind of annoyed her because it was only a reminder of days Hart would still call her with the nickname 'The Finnster'.

Madison shrugged, lying down on her bed. "Fine," she mumbled while scanning some of her books to check what questions she missed out.

"I bet you aced them," Jenna smirked. "And look at you, still on RoboMad mode."

Madison suddenly slammed her hand on the book that made her roommate jump. "Ugh! Darn it! How could I have forgotten that question?" She tossed the book aside furiously and stood up from her bed, rubbing her temples.

"You're crazy, you know that?" the redhead exclaimed, pointing at the curling iron to Madison. "I almost burned myself, geez."

Ignoring her roommate, Madison stood up and started fixing the things she used to review for the exams. She's thinking of a plan to distract herself for the time being.

"Okay Maddie, why don't you just chill out. Get a life. College life shouldn't be this serious. You're making me feel like a lazy bum. You study too much," Jenna complained as she continued twirling her hair. "Maybe I should call Aimee and Fiona to drag your sorry butt out of here."

Once done with organizing her stuff, she jumped on her unmade bed and covered herself with her blanket. "Enjoy Jenna and goodnight," she yelled with her eyes closed.

"Good night yourself at 12 noon," Jenna snickered.

Madison barely heard her as she drifted to sleep. Exhaustion hauled over her for sleeping late these days because of over-studying. When she opened her eyes again, the surrounding was dark except for some streams of light coming from the other rooms. Jenna must still be out.

Wiping the sleepiness from her eyes, Madison stood up and turned on the light. She squinted at the brightness but she soon adjusted to it as she put on a pair of jeans over her boxers. Checking the time, it was already 7 in the evening. Her stomach was rumbling and so she decided to treat herself to her favorite café. With a last quick comb of her long brown hair, she finally slipped on her clogs and left.

It was a cool night and everybody seemed to be enjoying the weather. The café was crowded than ever given that the exams just ended. It was the time for the students to relax before the next quarter of their term starts. Luckily, Madison spotted a table with some of her classmates and there was still a space for her. With a smile, she approached them and easily got into their talk on how they did in their exams.

When their meals were finally served, Madison easily consumed her pancakes and relished her sweet chocolate milkshake. "My god I missed this," she declared, enjoying her meal.

Martin Gomez, the guy seated beside her laughed. "Well that's because you spend too much of your time in the library," he teased.

Wincing, Madison rolled her eyes at her seatmate. "Why is everybody saying that?" she moaned. "I'm just doing my job as a student."

Another one of her classmates, Josie Morgan nodded. "Whatever Madison. Martin is right. We were actually surprised to see you here," she added as she stirred at her orange shake with straw.

_Again with that comment, _Madison thought, annoyed.

With a sigh, she scanned the surroundings, hoping to see a common face. She was taken aback by the scene unfolding right in front of her. There was no mistake that she's currently staring at the one and only Drew. And with him is a familiar blond woman. They were at a corner table that was somehow hidden from other people's view. But they could easily be seen on Madison's straight vision. She could not believe what they were doing: making out. But what surprised her most was how she felt about what she was seeing. She experienced a sensation of sudden pain in her chest. It was like someone pierced a knife straight to her heart.

As if sensing Madison's eyes, Drew looked up and locked gaze with her. His eyes expressed nothing but anger as his lips moved down Vicky's neck.

In a snap, Madison jumped out from her seat and tossed a few dollars on the table. With her hands shaking, she quickly pulled out her phone from her pursed and diverted a call to a number she never thought she'd ever contact. After two rings, someone finally answered.

""Hart?" Madison called out on the other line as she ran out of the café. "Listen, are you busy right now?"


	9. The Realization

Madison was almost out of breath when she arrived outside the male's dormitory. It was a little far from where she's staying but she didn't mind it a bit. Hart offered to fetch her but she persisted on going to him. The dark-haired guy whom she planned to meet was waiting outside, pulling down the sleeves of his sweater. He was surprisingly wearing his eyeglasses which gave the female visitor the nostalgia of their junior high days.

Hart placed his hands on her shoulder and studied her face. "What's wrong Maddie? It's as if you've seen a ghost," he asked.

Madison placed her hand on her chest, still trying to catch her breath. With a last gulp of air, she stood up and stared directly at Hart's brown eyes. "I saw Vicky," she explained. "With… with Drew!"

Hart waited patiently for Madison to go on.

"They were… they were…" she murmured, unable to say out loud what they were doing. She could feel her knees weakening just by remembering the way Drew looked at her.

Since Madison was not able to mutter another word, Hart tried to invite her in his room but she didn't think it's a good idea. The two then decided to sit on one of the benches nearby. They were silent at first so she thought of breaking it.

"What happened to you and Vicky?" Madison asked, looking down at her hands. She slowly gazed at Hart who was giving her a knowing look. "I thought you two looked really happy."

Hart suddenly looked up and crossed his arms over his chest. "She broke up with me," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What?" she exclaimed as she stood up. "Why? Because of what happened in the Zeta Phi Beta party?"

The male companion laughed, pulling down Madison to make her sit. "Calm down," he whispered.

Feeling frustrated, Madison threw her arms up. "Why did you let her slip away just like that, Hart? Vicky is a really good person. I bet she's even a better girlfriend than me. She was like my confidante back then. I wouldn't have lived through my junior high if not because of her."

"It's not true that she's a better girlfriend," Hart said softly. "Maybe she noticed too that I still have feelings for y-"

"No Hart you don't!" Madison cried, dreading that Fiona had been right all along. "You like Vicky, okay? And for goodness' sake have you seen Drew lately changing girlfriends like every second? Do you want Vicky to be just one of those girls?"

Hart was silent at first. But then, he sighed. "I thought you will be happy," he whispered. "I thought you still wanted to be with me."

There was stillness again and Madison did not know how to respond. She covered her face with her hands, feeling woozy with all that had been happening. Shouldn't she be happy that she was given again another shot with Hart?

"You know, I was really happy with Vicky. There's no doubt about that. But then you came along again..." Hart explained with a smile. "I guess, you mean more to me than her. I would rather be with you than with her."

Those were the words Madison had been wanting to hear for a very long time. She'd been waiting and hoping that Hart would tell her that he still wanted to be with her. But even after his confession, Madison just felt empty and blank.

"Maddie?"

Madison looked up and saw Hart's concerned face. He was waiting for her to say something about what he just told her. "I… don't know what to say," she stuttered.

A grin appeared on Hart's face. "Are you really concerned about Vicky… or about Drew?" he asked teasingly.

Taken aback with what she heard, Madison blinked rapidly as she stared at the man beside her. Then, she laughed. "What do you mean by that? That maybe I'm in love with your cousin?"

Despite Madison's lack of seriousness, it was obvious on Hart's face that he wasn't kidding around. "If what I suspect is not true then, would you give me another chance?"

The smile on Madison's face disappeared with Hart's statement. Somehow, a part of her was stopping her to say yes. It was not because of how angry she was before but because… she simply just has no feelings for him anymore. It must have happened a long time ago but she just got used to being in love with him that she'd always thought she wouldn't love someone else besides him. Only now did she realize that when her feelings for Hart gradually dispersed, they had grown over someone she least expected. If she hadn't said the last statement she just mentioned, maybe she would never have grasp how she feels.

"Oh my god!" Madison whispered to herself. She finally accepted what everybody had been telling her and why she had been in pain all this time.

"I guess that's a no then?"

Madison gazed at Hart and saw a playful smirk on his face. He was as cute as hell and if she were back to her old self, his smile could have made her swoon. But everything had changed now. "I'm sorry Hart but I just realized… I'm in love with… Drew."

"I know Finnster," Hart chuckled. There was a twinkle on his eyes as if indicating that he knew her secret.

Madison blinked upon hearing what her ex-boyfriend had said. Hart knew and it's okay? "You knew and you didn't even bother telling me?" she demanded.

Pushing up his eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose, Hart laughed again. "It's not like you're even aware of it," he responded. "Plus, you were on denial."

"I can't believe this!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed, throwing her arms up. "Here I am with the guy I've been crazy about my whole life and now I'm talking to him about another guy I like. And he doesn't mind at all. This is freaking crazy!"

The heavy atmosphere soon lightened up as the two old friends shared a few laughs. Hart explained that he was still in touch with Egg and they once discussed about her. Madison could not believe that even guys gossip like girls. It was new for both of them to really talk like old friends and just see each other as no more than a friend.

"So when you told me you still liked me that was just a way to make me admit I'm in love with your cousin?" Madison asked, looking down at her hands.

"I do like you, Maddie," he responded. He caught her eyes and they came to an understanding. They still do like each other, in a sense that they'll hold a special place in one another's heart. But both of them finally have different people they love and care about.

"So what do you plan to do to get Vicky back?" Madison asked.

There was a moment of silence as Hart thought about it. "I think two can play that jealous game," he said, slyly.

With disbelief, Madison's jaw dropped as she gawked at this suddenly eccentric guy beside him. She had never really saw Hart as someone who would go for that kind of thing. Her perception of him had always been the type of guy who tries to win a girl's heart by being nice and sweet. Never by seeking revenge.

"Are you up for it, Finnster?" Hart challenged.

Madison punched her fist up. "Hell yeah!" she exclaimed. "Let's do this!"


	10. The Plan

The weekend just arrived as the winter season was slowly approaching. Students were starting to wear thicker clothes to bundle up themselves. Before school become busier, another party was arranged by one of the university fraternities.

Madison and Hart settled that the party was the best time to put up with their mission. They decided to attend us a couple. Upon their arrival, they were surprised to see the place hopping. The party was set outside the fraternity house where the pool was located. The theme was Hollywood and so the place was decorated with the Hollywood sign and there were silver stars everywhere. It seemed as if almost all students decided to come to the social event. Despite the chilly climate, it was surprisingly warmer that Friday evening. The others had taken advantage of it and went swimming at the pool.

"Have I told you yet how pretty you look tonight?" Hart whispered to Madison's ears. He had his hand on her waist and she was holding his arm.

Madison looked down at what she was wearing and laughed. "This old thing?" she joked.

But Madison felt good that her date had noticed her effort on trying to look attractive. With Jenna's help, she was able to coordinate her outfit by putting on a stylish black and white long-sleeved one shoulder baby doll dress and black round toe pumps each pair with a white ribbon at the middle. Her face was polished with light make up and her half pony hair was tied with a crystallized flower hair clip.

"Hey Maddie!" someone exclaimed.

Madison looked around to find the source of the voice. She easily spotted Jenna waving at her at the diving board. Her roommate was wearing a white two-piece bikini that shows her athletic body. Getting the attention of the male population was not a problem to her.

Jenna raised her arm, ready to dive. As soon as almost all eyes were on her, she did a back flip that was absolutely breathtaking. Everybody who saw what she did applauded. Madison clapped along. Jake was hooting as he approached his date on the pool.

"That was outstanding," Hart declared, sounding impressed with Jenna's dive.

Madison nodded with a smile. Once the cheering died down, she dragged Hart to introduce him to some of her classmates. However before they could arrive to their table, Vicky almost stumbled over them. A blush formed on the blonde woman's cheeks as Hart tried to help her stand up.

"I am so sorry," Vicky said frantically as she quickly pulled away from Hart. It seemed that she was trying to avoid meeting their eyes.

Madison placed her hands on the petite girl's shoulders and tried to make her look up. "Hey, Vicky it's okay," she replied with an assuring smile.

With a shy smile, Vicky bowed and was about to leave but Hart held her arm. "Are you alone?" he asked.

"Who do you expect me to be with?" Vicky sighed as she looked at directly into Hart's eyes.

"Oh I don't know… Drew?" Hart asked pointedly.

Vicky scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you kidding me? Don't you know Drew's game yet? Every girl he dates has an expiration of one week," she explained while shaking her head.

Gently, Hart pulled the blonde girl towards him on her arm. "And you decided to go along with it?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

A sigh escape from Vicky's mouth. "I didn't have a choice," she murmured, not pulling away. "I was heartbroken."

The two stared at each other intently. It gave Madison the feeling that she should leave them to talk. Surprised by Vicky's statement on Drew, she had this strong urge to confront him.

"I have to go," Madison declared as the two people with her suddenly looked at her with surprise. It was as if they have forgotten she was there.

Without waiting for their response, Madison finally walked away. She squeezed herself along with the throngs of people, letting her feet drag her anywhere she could. Now that Vicky was free, it was obvious that she and Hart could finally talk and maybe make up. Madison was happy for them and she only wanted what's best for them. They have been two of the most important people in her life after all.

Madison walked around the place trying to find Drew. She suddenly stumbled upon a tall figure. Her heart dropped when she realized she's finally facing the person she'd wanted to see.

"Drew!" she cried.

In front of Madison stood a grimacing Drew. Despite the dark surroundings, she could easily see how pale he looked and it was as if he lost some pounds. She had the strong urge to throw her arms around him but she stopped herself from doing so.

"Hello Maddie," Drew greeted him flatly with a nod. He was about to walk away but Madison stopped him by touching his arm.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. Drew stopped on his tracks but did not look at Madison. She saw him clench and unclench his fist.

"What do you want?" he growled finally meeting her eyes. The dark circles under his eyes made him look more menacing.

"Could we talk please?" she pleaded. "How are you?"

"Excuse me!" someone suddenly said.

Madison looked behind her and saw a tall statuesque girl approaching them. The model-like girl was wearing a sparkly gold tight dress that reveals her long legs and curves. She tossed her strawberry blonde hair as she wrapped her arms possessively around Drew.

"Maddie, this is-" Drew was saying but the blonde woman interrupted her.

"I'm Jessica," she said flirtatiously. She wasn't looking at Madison but on Drew and she was rubbing his chest. "Is this little girl harassing my Drew-kins?"

Madison squirmed as she watched Jessica cooing at Drew. However, he wasn't paying attention to the girl. His expression showed that he just wanted to go away.

"Um, I really need to talk to Drew," she pressed, trying not to show her annoyance.

What she said made Jessica finally looked at her. "Look Madeline, Drew is with me. If you want to talk to him, try again next week," Drew's date taunted with a smirk. Her eyes travelled down Madison as if scrutinizing her. "But looking at you, you do not seem like his type at all."

That did it! Glaring at the woman in front of her, Madison clenched her fist. She gazed at Drew waiting for him to say something, anything. But he just kept his eyes away from them as if trying to avoid the confrontation.

Trying to calm herself, Madison breathed deeply. "Whatever," she muttered with a roll of her eyes. Finally, she walked away without even a last glance at the guy she likes.

Hart easily caught up with Madison as she was about to leave. It turned out that he saw her walk away when he was about to get drinks for him and Vicky.

Madison was almost closed to tears when she saw Hart. What just happened with Drew was just too much for her. "Hey Hart," she greeted, attempting to smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"I tried talking to Drew," Madison explained shakily, sucking her breath. "He was with another girl and the blonde bimbo told me to go away…"

Finally losing the ability to talk, Madison started tearing up. Alarmed, Hart threw his arms around the sobbing girl. He rubbed her back continuously, trying to comfort her. Some people were beginning to notice them so he had thought of finally bringing her where Vicky was.

Vicky instantly stood up where she was seated when she saw them approaching. "What happened?" she asked wearing the same worried expression as Hart's.

"Drew," Hart spat. He and Vicky led Madison inside the house where there were only few people hanging out.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Madison assured the two, slowly calming down.

When Madison finally sat down, Vicky left to get water. Hart was still standing, stroking her hair. Suddenly, he was pulled away and fell on the ground.

"Hart!" Madison exclaimed in tears.

Hart was slowly standing up, checking his nose if it has blood. He and Madison gazed at the person who threw the punch. It was Drew.


	11. The Incident

In response, Hart quickly stood up and punched Drew. The other guy was a little wobbly but easily returned another blow.

"No!" Madison cried. She tried to get in between them but she was only pushed away to the floor.

The two cousins continued pushing and socking each other. Fearing that something serious may happen Madison went out to ask help. Luckily, Jake and some of the other members of the fraternity were hanging out nearby and followed Madison.

When they've arrived, the two were already on the floor. Three guys pulled Hart who was at the top and was pinning down his cousin. Drew was about to attack again but three more guys ceased him as well. Madison gasped with her hands covering her mouth. She watched as the two of them still tried to struggle from those pacifying them.

Other people seemed to have heard about the fight and also went inside the house to see what's going on. Vicky stood beside Madison, carrying their drinks. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded as she stare at the scene with disbelief.

Madison just shrugged weakly.

"I guess you always get what you want, huh?" Drew shouted, still trying to throw a punch.

Hart stopped budging and glared at his cousin. "You dumbass! Do you have any idea what Madison was about to tell you?" he yelled. "You don't deserve her at all!"

The statement made Drew scream angrily, trying to pull away. But Hart was already calmed down. He finally pulled away from the three guys and went towards the two girls.

"Let's go," he whispered and took Madison's and Vicky's arms as they left.

"I am so sorry Hart," Madison muttered, feeling ashamed of herself. She had been apologizing again and again as soon as they left the party.

Hart decided to drive them to the house Vicky was living with three more people. Fortunately, the other tenants were all out and so they could easily converse with one another. They were settled inside Vicky's room with bandages and ointments scattered on her bed.

Vicky, who was tending Hart's wounds, sighed. "Come on Maddie it's not like you started the fight," she said gently. "You should just chill out and stop feeling guilty."

With frustration, Madison stood up from the chair she was seated on and threw her arms. "This is my entire fault! Why did I have to complicate things?" she groaned.

Hart winced when Vicky dubbed cotton on her cheek. "What exactly did you do, Maddie?" he asked playfully. It seemed that his mood had improved ever since the fight.

Vicky scolded her boyfriend for being so fidgety. "So I guess you told Drew to attack Hart, huh?" she quipped.

But Madison wasn't in the joking mood. "I shouldn't have included Hart to this situation," she sighed.

"Okay stop this Maddie!" Vicky exclaimed, as she stood up. She stopped Madison from walking around by holding both of her shoulders. The relaxed woman and the disgruntled one stared at each other. "You didn't do anything! Nobody told Drew to punch Hart, okay?"

"And nobody told me to punch back," Hart spoke up.

Upon hearing that, Vicky glared at him. "But you still did you idiot!" she rebuked.

The only guy in the room rolled his eyes. "I'm a guy it's like a natural instinct to me," he explained.

Vicky went back to treating Hart's gashes. She was still reprimanding her boyfriend who tried to sweet talk her in response. It was obvious that she was only mad because she was worried about him.

Watching the two act all lovey-dovey with each other was too much to Madison. Despite being happy for them, she could not help but feel sorry for herself. Why can't she have a happy relationship like them? She winced, remembering the guy who she wanted to have a relationship with.

"I'll just go out for some fresh air," Madison declared.

The couple looked at her worriedly.

"Will you be okay alone?" Vicky asked.

Madison nodded. "I'll be fine. Go take care of Hart."

With a shaky smile, Madison left. The cold air swept over her face as she stepped out of the house. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. Now that she was alone, it was easier for her to think about everything that had happened.

There was no doubt in her heart that what she's feeling for Drew was true. She thought that going to Philadelphia will be a fresh new start for her. But she didn't expect that all the drama in her life will start of here. More so, that they would be coming from familiar faces that she never thought she'd ever see again.

"Madison…"

Madison jumped when she heard someone call her name. She looked around and saw a male individual approaching her. The familiar form quickened her heart beat.

Drew was a little shaky as he walked towards Madison. The paleness of his face became visible when he was finally a few inches from her. She could also smell alcohol meaning that he had been drinking.

Madison caught his eye and saw in them sadness and pain. To her horror, he suddenly passed out.

Before Drew collapse on the floor, Madison tried to catch him. But he was too heavy and too big that both of them ended up falling over. "Drew!" she screamed frantically, trying to shake him awake. "Wake up Drew! Wake up!"

Madison was feeling panicky inside as she kept on shaking Drew. Vicky and Hart must have heard her shout for they both bolted out of the house. They both gasped when they saw the unconscious Drew and the sobbing Madison.

"I'll get the car," Hart said and ran towards where his car was parked.

Feeling more worried than ever, Madison did not see Vicky helped her put Drew on a more comfortable position. She was still at daze, thinking of the worst case scenario. What if she is to lose Drew? What would happen to her?


	12. The Reunion

Madison, Vicky and Hart were just in time to save Drew's life. The doctor explained that the patient's blood pressure had been low, possibly from over fatigue and depression. It was almost close to hypotension which may have caused other serious health problems. Furthermore, it seemed that Drew had not been eating and lacked sleep. They also found a large amount of alcohol in his blood so he must have been drinking too much instead of eating proper food.

Drew's parents instantly flew to the city and went to the hospital as soon as Hart called them. They were currently inside his room, talking to the doctor on their son's whereabouts.

"It's not your fault, okay?" Vicky whispered to Madison reassuringly. She wrapped her arms around her friend, trying to comfort her.

Madison had been quiet the whole time but it was as if Vicky could read her mind. She seemed to have been blaming herself for what had happened.

"This had gotten out of hand," Madison mumbled as she leaned down her head over Vicky's shoulder. Her voice was hoarse from crying. "I didn't expect this to happen."

"No one wanted this to happen, Maddie," Hart said, who was seated on Madison's other side patted her hair.

"Madison! Hart!"

The three looked up to a group of people walking towards them.

"Fiona? Aimee? Egg?" Hart greeted the new arrivals.

"Oh my god!" Madison cried as she stood up and was embraced by her best friends. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to surprise you but Jenna told us what happened," Aimee explained when they finally pulled away.

"We heard about Drew," Fiona added worriedly, holding Egg's hand. "How is he?"

Before any of the three Penn students could talk, the door to Drew's room was suddenly opened. Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell went out still chatting with the doctor. They paused on their tracks when they saw the throngs of youngsters waiting outside. The father and the doctor excused themselves as they walked away from the crowd, still discussing.

"Aren't you Drew's friends from New York?" Mrs. Maxwell asked with a weak smile. From the sound of her raspy voice, she seemed tired and stressed.

"Yes they are, auntie," Hart spoke up for everybody.

"It's surprising to see you all here," the older woman laughed, clasping her hands. "I'm sure Drew will be amazed at his visitors."

"How is he?" Madison blurted out.

"You're Madison, right?" Mrs. Maxwell said, still smiling which was now directed to Madison. "He's still asleep but he seems better. Why don't you all go back tomorrow-" she checked her watch "-I mean' later'. I bet he'll be awake by that time."

Everybody nodded. Drew's mother finally said goodbye and followed where her husband went. A silence swept over the group as they looked at one another.

Suddenly, Aimee squealed and threw her arms around Madison. Fiona did the same and the three best friends cuddled each other.

"I missed you guys!" Madison sighed with relief.

The three girls gushed with Aimee and Fiona explaining how they went all the way to Philadelphia to surprise Madison and hopefully cheer her up. Hart and Egg started chatting, asking how their lives had been since it's been a long time when they last saw each other.

"By the way guys, this is Vicky," Madison as she pulled the girl who seemed a little out of place from the reunion. "Vicky, these are my best friends, Fiona and Aimee."

Fiona and Aimee offered their hands and greeted Vicky nicely. They asked her some random questions as if wanting to get to know her. That was a relief to Madison since she was scared that they were going to be mean to her especially Aimee.

"Let's roll guys," Egg declared, wrapping his arms around Fiona and kissing her cheek.

Aimee rolled her eyes at them. "Oh god Maddie, you'll never imagine how nauseating it was to be with this two during the whole ride. I feel like gagging the whole time," she complained.

"What are you talking about Aim? We weren't even kissing in front of you," Fiona argued.

"But you were like trying to touch each other's, you know," Aimee added with her arms crossed over her chest.

The bickering of her three friends made Madison crack a smile. She could always count on them to lift her spirit. But she still could not shake the worry she felt for Drew.

Hart and Vicky finally said goodbye to the others. They offered to give Madison a ride back to her dormitory but she refused and said she'll just ride with her best friends.

They all went to their own cars as the three continued gabbing with each other. Aimee told them that the cute guy she told them earlier finally asked her out. She looked so graceful and slender like a real ballerina.

Fiona, on the other hand, looked very athletic. She and Egg announced that they're finally moving together.

Hearing delighted stories about the romantic relationships of her friends also made Madison happy. However, at the pit of the stomach, she wished that someday she'll also end up with the guy she likes. But that guy has to get well first.


	13. The Preparation

"I'm really worried about Drew," Madison finally admitted to her BFFs.

After they came from the hospital, Madison decided to crash in her best friends' hotel room. They chatted for hours until they fell asleep. It was already 10 in the morning when they all woke up.

The three girls were just hanging out in the hotel while Egg was out with Hart. They were all sprawled around the queen-sized bed, gossiping about other stuff until Madison brought up Drew. They plan to visit him again altogether before lunch.

Aimee rolled over her stomach and turned off the television. "Well Maddie," she sighed. "It was pretty scary how Drew had not been eating and had not been sleeping and had only be dri-"

"Okay okay, I don't need reminding, Aim," Madison protested, sitting up.

"Maybe Drew has a problem," Fiona suggested while playing with her braids.

Madison groaned. "I bet I'm the reason," she muttered. "I mean, I'm so selfish and so insensitive-"

"Okay okay, I don't need reminding, Maddie," Aimee interrupted, imitating Madison. She got a slap from her friend for that. "I'm just kidding."

"It's not your fault, Maddie," Fiona said with a comforting voice, patting her hair. She glanced up at the clock. "It's almost 10:30. Walter will be here in 30 minutes we should start preparing."

The three started to move around, getting ready to go to the hospital. Madison borrowed a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black long shorts from Fiona since she was still wearing the dress she had on last night. With a quick shower, she finally felt fresher and more relaxed. As she combed her hair in front of the cabinet mirror, she couldn't help but sigh on what she was about to face. The thought of meeting Drew again made her stomach queasy. What should she tell him? What would HE say to her?

Fiona stood beside Madison and placed her hands on her best friend's shoulder. "Calm down, Maddie," she whispered.

Madison smiled as she tried to do what Fiona told her.

"Do I look better on this or this?" Aimee, who was still on her undies said, holding up a pink flowery blouse and a yellow tank top.

"It's freezing, Aim why would you want to wear a tank top?" Fiona asserted. "Besides, we'll be going to a hospital."

Ignoring the two girls, Aimee decided to put on the flowery one and a pair of black jeans. "We'll never know. I don't mind meeting a really cute doctor there," she pouted.

Madison laughed. "Yeah. A 40-year old cute doctor. I bet you'll love that, Aim," she teased.

Aimee stuck out her tongue at her laughing friends with her arms crossed over her chest.

At exactly 11, Egg finally sent a message to Fiona that he along with Hart and Vicky were waiting at the lobby. The nervousness Madison felt earlier came back again as the three best friends went down. She was completely quiet during the elevator ride while Fiona and Aimee chatted about the weather.

Fiona threw her arms around Egg when they finally arrived at the lobby. They exited the hotel where Hart and Vicky were waiting in the car.

Everybody was voicing out about Drew's condition. Madison stayed quiet with her eyes on the road, anticipating her reunion with Drew. Will he hate her? Will he even want to see her?

Upon their arrival at the hospital, everyone hopped out of the car except Hart who was driving and Vicky who wanted to accompany her boyfriend. Madison had let out a deep breath as they went inside. Fiona and Aimee squeezed her hand from each side, assuring her that they're just around. Even Egg patted her back. She looked at her friends' comforting faces and smiled.

When they reached the door of Drew's room, Egg was about to go inside but Madison hesitated. "Wait," she said. Her heart was beating quickly and her palms were starting to sweat.

"What now, Maddie?" Egg sighed, his hand on the knob.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mrs. Maxwell appeared. "Hello again," she greeted. "I thought I heard people speaking outside. Come in, Drew's been waiting for you."

With a last look at Madison, Egg followed Drew's mom went inside. "Hey man!" he exclaimed before the door closed.

Madison felt her mouth dry. "I don't think I can do this," she croaked. Her hands were starting to shake.

"Maddie, just relax," Aimee suggested, holding both Madison's hands. "I'm sure Drew can't wait to see you."

Madison looked at Aimee then at Fiona. Their expressions were reassuring. She drew a deep breath. "Okay."


	14. The Moment

It felt like minutes, hours, years as Madison stepped inside the room. She was the last to enter after Aimee and Fiona. She could feel her pulse quickening and her whole body seemed to be shaking.

"Drew!" Fiona and Aimee greeted as they approached the bed.

"Hey guys," Drew greeted.

Hearing Drew's voice made Madison look up. She was still standing by the door and she had her eyes on the bed. But she could not see Drew since the other three visitors were covering him from her view.

Mrs. Maxwell stood up from where she was seated and smiled at the girl by the door. "I'll be back, okay?" she murmured. Madison nodded and Drew's mom finally left.

"Damn, Drew! You look very different," Aimee gushed as Madison slowly approached them.

The patient gave a throaty laugh that usually gives Madison the chills. This time, it was no different even though he sounded a little weaker. Fiona looked back at her and motioned her to come.

When Madison was finally standing by the bed, she was surprised to see that Drew was looking at her. Even though he was talking to Egg, he had his eyes on her. Studying him, she observed that he seemed better even though he's still a little pale.

"Hey Maddie," he smiled.

Madison felt her heart swell when he said that. She sucked up the tears that threatened to escape. "Hi Drew," she said gently. Looking up, she met Aimee's eyes who mouthed "He's hot!" She wanted to laugh at that.

The moment easily passed since Egg tried to get Drew's attention again. Madison decided to sit on a white sofa beside the bed and her two female best friends sat beside her. She felt glad about that as if they read her mind.

They chatted about their old days together and Madison would sometimes comment though she was not completely joining the conversation. She noticed Drew giving her glimpses. She also expected Hart and Vicky to get in but it seemed that they're avoiding possible conflicts.

"Hey Maddie, are you hungry?" Aimee suddenly asked.

"Not really," Madison said, shaking her head. She hadn't eaten yet but the whole situation was making her stomach do flip flops.

"How about you, Drew?"

"I'm done with my lunch," he responded.

"Oh really?" Aimee remarked. "Well, how about that, I'm famished. Aren't you Fiona?"

Madison realized something was up with the way Aimee was looking at Fiona.

"Let's go eat, Walter," Fiona declared as she stood up and approached her boyfriend.

Egg easily picked up what the two girls were trying to do. "Maddie, I think you should stay in case Drew faints or something," he said, letting himself be pulled away by Fiona.

"See you later," Aimee exclaimed as she did a twirl before the three of them left.

Silence overwhelmed the floor as Madison gazed at the door where Aimee, Fiona and Egg disappeared. The nervousness she was feeling earlier was slowly coming back. She looked down at her hands on her lap, clutching the shorts she borrowed.

"Maddie?" Drew called out that made Madison looked up by the bed. He was looking at her intently but there was something soft on his eyes.

"How are you?" Madison asked as she stood up and approached the hospital bed. Knowing that she and Drew were finally alone, made her feel lightheaded. She placed her hands at the top of the mattress, which was suddenly a few inches from his. She had the strong urge to grab it.

"I'm fine," he answered. He gave her a smile that made her heartbeat quicken. "How about you?"

Madison felt herself tearing up. She tried to hold them back but to no avail.

Drew saw her crying and tried sitting up. But it was obvious that he was still too weak. Madison hovered over him and placed her hands on his chest to stop him. Upon realizing what she's doing, she paused and stared at her hands. She liked what she's feeling.

Suddenly, Drew placed his hands over Madison's, sending a tingling sensation on her. She slowly linked her fingers on his. She loved what she's feeling.

"I am so sorry," Madison murmured, rubbing her thumb with tears falling from eyes. "This is all my fault."

Drew shook his head, pulling one of his hands from her grasp to wipe her face. "You did not do anything wrong," he whispered back with a smirk. "I was the jerk here."

There was a sudden stillness that swept over them. It was a comfortable one that made the two of the sigh happily.

"You know, I thought if I start dating girls that are exactly opposite to you, I'll be able to move on," he confessed, brushing the strands of hair on her face. It made Madison's heart break, knowing that she had hurt him. "My fight with Hart made me realize that he's right. I don't deserve you. I'm a dumbass."

"No you're not," Madison argued, her face stained with more tears. She was looking at their hands.

Silence again.

"The reason I entered Penn is because Egg told me you'll be studying here," Drew admitted. "Actually, this school was like my 3rd choice but when I heard about that, it became a priority to me. I realized then I never really stopped liking you."

Hearing Drew's profession made Madison feel so happy. She wanted so badly to tell him that she felt the same way but she did not know how to express it. She felt a sudden pull towards him. Slowly, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips on his, continuing the kiss that was once interrupted.


End file.
